harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
15. Kapitel: Die Rache des Kobolds
Band 7/Kapitelübersichten 15. Kapitel: Die Rache des Kobolds (im Original: The Goblin's Revenge) Früh am nächsten Morgen vergräbt Harry unter einem alten, knorrigen Baum Mad-Eye Moodys magisches Auge, das er im Zaubereiministerium aus Umbridges Bürotür herausgerissen hat. Aus Sicherheitsgründen wechseln Harry, Ron und Hermine von nun an täglich ihren abgesicherten Zeltplatz. Bereits an ihrem nächsten Standort stellen sie ein weiteres Problem fest: Harry, der das Horkrux-Medaillon trägt, verliert dabei seine positiven Gefühle so sehr, dass er keinen Patronus mehr heraufbeschwören kann. Damit keiner von ihnen zu sehr belastet wird, beschließen die drei, das Medaillon abwechselnd und nie länger als zwölf Stunden zu tragen. Außerdem erweist es sich als schwierig, immer genug Essen zu beschaffen, was Ron am meisten zusetzt. Er überlässt es den anderen, mögliche neue Zielorte zu diskutieren, an denen irgendein Horkrux versteckt sein könnte. Die Überlegungen Harrys und Hermines wiederholen sich aber bald auch nur noch. Alle finden die Suche planlos und unbefriedigend und machen sich gegenseitig Vorwürfe, die sie zunächst nicht offen aussprechen. Eines Abends schlägt eine andere kleine Gruppe in ihrer Nähe ein Lager auf, ohne die drei Unsichtbaren und Unhörbaren zu bemerken. Mit Hilfe von Langziehohren können sie die Stimmen von Ted Tonks, dem Vater von Tonks, und ihres früheren Mitschülers Dean Thomas erkennen. Bei ihnen sind Dirk Cresswell, der verfolgte ehemalige Leiter des Koboldverbindungsbüros, und zwei Kobolde, die früher bei Gringotts gearbeitet haben. Harry identifiziert einen davon als Griphook. Sie sind ebenso wie Harry, Ron und Hermine untergetaucht, indem sie immer an einem anderen Ort ihre Zelte aufschlagen. Aus der belauschten Unterhaltung erfahren Harry, Ron und Hermine: * dass Ginny mit einigen Freunden aus Hogwarts vergeblich versucht hat, Gryffindors Schwert aus Snapes Büro zu stehlen; * dass sie geschnappt und bestraft worden sind, aber keine bleibenden Schäden davongetragen haben; * dass Snape das Schwert zwar in eine Schatzkammer bei Gringotts hat bringen lassen, aber Griphook es dabei als Fälschung erkannt hat ohne es zu verraten; * dass der Klitterer die Meldungen druckt, die der Tagesprophet aus politischen Gründen ablehnt und Xenophilius Lovegood auf der Titelseite seines Blattes immer zur Unterstützung von Harry Potter aufruft. Als die Gruppe sich in den Wald zurückzieht, um einen sicheren Schlafplatz zu finden, holt Hermine sofort das Porträt von Phineas Nigellus Black aus ihrem Täschchen. Sie ruft ihn höflich und verpasst ihm, sobald er erscheint, magisch eine Augenbinde, damit er nicht erkennt, wo sie sind. Zu ihrer Erleichterung berichtet Phineas Nigellus, dass Ginny, Neville und Luna zur Bestrafung des versuchten Diebstahls mit Hagrid in den Verbotenen Wald geschickt worden seien. Auf Hermines Frage hin berichtet er weiter, Gryffindors Schwert sei zuletzt von Dumbledore aus seinem Glaskasten herausgenommen worden, um einen Ring zu zerstören. Aufgrund seiner Antwort ist Harry und Hermine klar, warum Dumbledore Harry das Schwert nicht früher gegeben hat, das Exemplar in seinem Büro durch eine Fälschung ersetzte und Harry über sein Testament wissen lassen hat, dass er es haben soll: das Schwert kann Horkruxe zerstören. Allerdings haben sie keine Ahnung, wo das echte Schwert sich wohl jetzt befindet. In ihre Freude hinein platzt Rons Unmut darüber, dass Harry schon wieder im Dunkeln stochert. Ron hält Harry vor, er und Hermine seien mit ihm gegangen, weil sie dachten, er hätte irgendeinen Plan, wie man die restlichen Horkruxe findet. Stattdessen wären sie kaum einen Schritt vorwärtsgekommen. Hermine will schlichten, Ron verlässt aber wütend das Zelt und disappariert. Hermine rennt ihm vergeblich nach und bricht dann schluchzend auf einem Stuhl zusammen. Am Rand erwähnt: Gamps Gesetz der elementaren Transfiguration, Dawlish, Gornuk en:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows 7AO